Straight To The Heart
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Pure Tifentine... one of my favorite pairings. Follow Tifa and Vincent as they overcome the obstacles of being a couple. Rated M for a reason you know....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

SEE

When they saw each other, _really_ saw one another, he was no longer able to see just a martial artist that worked very hard to save the lives of her friends.

She no longer saw an experienced gunman looking for endless ways to atone for his past. He no longer saw her attached to a mutual friend who wouldn't give her the time of say.

She no longer saw him as the man searching his future, for the woman of his past.

He now saw a beautiful woman trying to make a life for herself after hardship.

She now saw a man trying to forget his past, and live his future.

He saw a young woman raising two children, not her own, as if they had come from her themselves.

She saw a man trying to fill the role of father, that didn't belong to him, but, he took it upon himself to be that father.

He saw a person.

She saw a person.

He saw Tifa Lockhart...

She... Saw Vincent Valentine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

WELCOME HOME

"That was one hell of a kill Valentine!! If you hadn't shot it righ' between the eyes, I'd be a goner!" Cid yelled, pointing to his forehead. Vincent said nothing, but a small smile present on his face let everyone know that he was indeed impressed with his kill as well.

"I really need a drink, somthin' strong." Barret said, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"When we get back to Seventh Heaven, if Tifa's still up, I'm sure we can get her to give up some of her Nibel Crush." Cloud said and Cid whistled.

"Woooo, that's the good stuff!" he said happily.

The men, now walking through the silent town of Edge, had finally reached the door of Seventh Heaven. Cloud pushed open the door and flipped on the lights.

"Tifa?" he called. "We're ba–" Suddenly, before he could get another word out of his mouth, Tifa darted past him and latched herself to Vincent.

"DON'T you ever do that to me again!" she demanded before capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Vincent had little warning and gripped at the table with one hand to try and steady himself.

Cid looked at Cloud, mouth open in shock.

"This... happen often?" he asked with a cracking voice as Vincent lost his hold on the table and fell to the ground. Cloud watched the two and shrugged, pulling out glasses and jerking his head to the stairs. He others, understanding the need for privacy, were quick to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

PERFECT

It was a quiet night. The children were tucked safely and snugly into their beds, the bar was closed, and the night sky was the clearest it had been in many a night. Enjoying the stars from the roof of the apartment connected to the bar, was a young couple. He was laying against the cool shingles with his arms wrapped around her as she lay against him. His cape was being used as a blanket beneath them. Giggling, she pulled his pale hand up in front of her and pressed her palm against his, splaying her fingers apart. Two sets of red toned eyes watched the contrasted of pale and paler skin. They looked at the contrast of small callused hands against larger more experienced ones. A smile crossed two sets of lips as they realized their hands were a perfect match for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

PAJAMAS

Vincent walked out of the bathroom, running fingers through his hair. Small droplets of water slid down a pale chest and soaked into the waist band of black silk pajama bottoms. As his feet absently– and ritually, as he had gotten used to sleeping in that particular room– took him to Tifa's room, he absently looked up to a surprising, but not unwelcome, sight.

She lay on her stomach over cotton sheets, dressed only in a pair of cloth shorts and a white tank top. His eyes trailed over smooth shoulders and soft curves before he spoke, voice crackling with the sudden feeling of slipping control.

"Are...Are those your pajamas?..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

OPPOSITES

Vincent was a quiet man by nature. Training had drilled silence into him, and it was a hard habit to break. He didn't like people either. They made his skittish, panicked, and altogether uncomfortable. Oh, sure, there were a fair few he could tolerate, but the general mass of human relationships made him queasy. He was not like other men, and preferred to act on the ways that were most familiar to him. That meant that ladies were treated with as much respect as possible, and that a man should keep his hands to himself. He was very shy, and, unlike the men that came into the bar for _that_ certain reason, preferred to keep his attraction subtle.

Tifa, while not an overly loud person like her friend Yuffie, loved the company of people. She loved being surrounded by multitudes of those she knew and didn't know. To her, it livened up her atmosphere, and she learned not to dwell on the things that made her sad. She could hold a pleasant conversation with anybody of her choosing, and was very independent. Tifa preferred a loud environment, something to drown out the cries of the city that had, since she'd moved there, bothered her.

While these two kept up their masks during daylight hours, and in the company of others, when it was just the two of them, they changed. Vincent's normally still hands, and calm demeanor, gave way to a desperate lover who could not get enough of his partner. His hands yearned to touch every inch of her skin that he could find, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Tifa's normally lively demeanor gave way to a quiet woman who melted under touch. To a woman who answered whispered endearments with hushed mewls.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

LIKE A FATHER: Denzel

Denzel was clueless as he stared at the paper before him. He never did understand long division, it had always been his hardest subject. No one had ever helped him. Of course, Tifa tried, but he knew that her best subject had always been English and spelling. When Cloud was with them, he tried to have Cloud help, but he should have known better. Cloud was always too busy to care, and so, would only ever give Denzel the answers–which didn't help him learn how to do it on tests. He sighed, maybe Vincent could help him?

Getting up from the table in the office, now bare of all of Cloud's orders and pick ups, he took his paper and a pencil down stairs to the bar. Because it wasn't night time, there weren't many people there, only those that came for dinner. However, Vincent was there. He was always there, but Denzel didn't mind, he had gotten used to Vincent living there and sleeping in Cloud's old room, and more recently, in Tifa's room. The said gunman was standing behind the counter dressed in a maroon t-shirt and black pants, cleaning out a glass.

He watched Denzel walk around the bar and climb onto one of the bar stools. He placed the worksheet down and stared around him.

"Where's Tifa?"

"She and Marlene... went to pick up dinner." he said.

"Oh... Can you help me? Please?" he asked and Vincent placed the cup on the shelf and flipped the rag over his shoulder. He leaned forward.

"What do you need help with?" he asked

"Long division, I'm not so good at it.." he said sheepishly.

"It's easy." Vincent said. "Here, let me have your pencil... I will show you."

And so, Vincent patiently went over the subject, teaching Denzel the easiest way to do the problems, and felt his heart swell in pride when the boy caught onto it quickly. By the time Tifa and Marlene had returned, Vincent was standing back and watching as Denzel did the work by himself.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked as Denzel turned around.

"Tifa!! I can do long division!! Watch." she looked over his shoulder and watched his pencil go over the paper and within seconds, he'd finished the problem.

"Denzel that's great!" she said.

"Yeah!!! Dad aught me how to do it!" he said and followed Marlene up the steps. Vincent looked at Tifa who was smiling and Vincent felt different as his chest constricted with that one word.

'_**Dad'**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

KISS

Their first kiss was just as enticing and exciting as the next. He pulled her forward, his smoother lips crashing against her chapped ones. While his lips demanded more, hers submitted completely. He pushed his tongue past her lips, now bruised from the heated passion, and she accepted it, running a hand up his back and bury itself in his hair. It was hot, it was demanding and fierce, and neither of them could get enough of it.

A smaller one, I'll admit, but, hey, I always thought that maybe Vincent would be a fierce kisser... Then again, that's just a fantasy of mine XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

JUKEBOX

In the farthest corner of Seventh Heaven, closest to the door and surrounded but photographs and print outs, was an old jukebox. During the daylight hours, the children used it along with a table, as a post to drape a blanket over, thus creating the infamous "Fort AVALANCHE".

During dinner, it played soft, but happy tunes. Tunes that made Tifa have a bit more spring in her step, allowed Cloud to relax, and helped hte children concentrate more on what was going in their mouths that anything bad that may have happened that day.

During the night, when the bar was open and lively, the jukebox played whatever the drunken customers wanted. Though, nine times out of ten, no one could hear the tunes over the off key voices of the drunken idiots singing to it.

And then, after the bar was closed up, the children in bed and the door locked. The juke box played soft music to which a man in red and a woman in black would dance to tenderly as the lighted sign out front collected a variety of moths.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

HOLD ME

As he entered the bar, the first thing he noticed, was that it was empty. Normally, people getting off of work for lunch would wander into the bar for some of Tifa's famous chili. There was no one there. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw that the open sign had been turned around to closed. He tentatively walked into the bar and hsi expert hearing caught the sound of tiny sniffles and sobs.

He turned and saw Tifa sitting at one of the tables, dirty rag abandoned on the table top, and head in hands. Her shoulders wracked with silent sobs.

"Tifa?"

She looked up and he saw her bloodshot eyes. A pang crossed his heart painfully, and suddenly, he didn't like the look on her face. He didn't like the look of utter sadness on her beautiful face.

"He... he left– Oh Vincent, He left again!! This time, h-he said he wouldn't come back..." she sobbed again and he suddenly found himself with an armful of distraught beauty. Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach and he felt Chaos begging to hunt down the blond and kill him brutally. He was half tempted to let the demon do so, yet, knew that it would only serve to depress the woman more.

"Tifa... I."

"Hold me... just.. Just hold me and don't let go." she pleaded, holding him to her as tightly as she could. He held her back and placed his head atop hers.

"...Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

GRIND (because it's hot, that's why)

The lights around her flashed erratically with the rythem of the music, music that she'd never really been interested in before. Bodies moved in-sync to this music and she realized, at one point in the night, she hadn't wanted to be there at all. The night life wasn't for her, unless it counted selling alcohol to her favorite customers. Somehow, Yuffie managed to convince her to just take the night off and go to the new club in down town Midgar. She'd agreed reluctantly, considering it meant that Reno and Rude would be baby sitting the children, and she was never fond of that idea... they normally found someway to teach them a mischievous trick, normally directed at Cloud.

And so, there was Tifa, dressed in clothing far too short and revealing, and dancing along with the other bodies, moving her hips with some random partner who'd managed to ask her coherently enough to dance. It wasn't too hard to dance with him comfortably, all she had to do was continue to tell her that those small useless hands were _his_ and that _he_ was there with her, grinding his body against hers.

Suddenly, the smaller hands were replaced with larger, stronger ones, and she was forced back against thin but definitely manly hips. She didn't stop her movements, only pressed closer to him. There was a groan from behind her and the hands gripped her tighter. And then, she felt as if the stranger behind her was just strong enough to handle her, just tall enough to envelope her body to his, his hands just skilled enough to roam her body and memorize every sweet spot, and she felt safe.

She felt him lean his head down to her neck and felt lips against her skin as the hands trailed under her top. She felt the familiar pads of smooth fingers and leaned back against him as his breath tickled her cheek and his black hair fell forward over her shoulder. The unspoken question passed between them and she turned to stare into crimson eyes. He pulled her to him possessively, and slowly began to move towards the door, hands sliding into her back pockets as his hips moved expertly against hers.. No, she didn't really mind grinding all that much any more...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

FUCK

His red eyes gazed at the bartender in open shock. Had he not been wearing his cape, and had she been looking at him, she would have seen his jaw drop. Blissfully unaware, Tifa was looking down at the box at her feet, leaking a dark red fluid. He watched as her lip jutted out in a disappointed pout and her hands set on her hips. She said it again.

"Fuck."

And he stared at her once more, trying to figure out whether he should laugh or reprimand her for her language. She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I think you should refrain from spending anymore time with Cid."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

DON'T MIND

He thought he knew her very well. He knew most of her habits, most of her likes and dislikes, and he even knew that the little spot behind her ear drove her wild if nibbled on in just the right way. He knew her sleeping habits, her favorite drinks, favorite foods and even her favorite day of the week. He knew so much about her, that when something new appeared, he wasn't as surprised as some of the others were.

So, he didn't mind when he found out about an old job tha Tifa had been hired for in her days as an active member of AVALANCHE. No, in fact, he didn't mind it at all, so long as she wore the cute yellow bikini for him every now and then.

This was spurned on by a myspace picture of mine.. If you'd like to see it or even become a friend of mine...

(Or heart, I can't remember which)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Vii or Advent Children. If I did, do you think I'd be delving into the land of fanfiction? Nooooo.

Author's note– I've decided that I don't want to remain cannon, even though I do like Cloud Tifa. I prefer Tifa/Vincent. It's one of the cutest non-cannon couples I've ever seen, and so, these are little one shots I made to prove that it is, indeed, a very cute couple. It's rates M for a reason, don't like, don't read, don't complain... Thanks

BODYGUARD

Tifa knew she should have been more careful and payed more attention to whom she'd been feeding the most alcohol. However, being that it was Wednesday night Blitzball, it was even harder for her to keep track, due to the larger crowd that had shown up. Even when Cloud and Cid had been helping, it still wasn't enough to allow her the chance to slow down. And it didn't help that Vincent had left to put the children to bed, a feat in and of itself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, a larger someone had his arms around her waist, trailing his hands over places they had no right to be, Breath that smelled heavily of alcohol caressed her ear and cheek.

"How bout you close this joint early so you and I can go have some fun? Eh sweetie?" he slurred.

Before Tifa had the chance to retaliate, the man was forced away from her and a bullet hole was right between his legs where he'd fallen. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. She felt herself pulled to someone's hip and an arm that belonged there, snake around her waist. The bar fell silent as everyone, including Cloud and Cid, looked into the angry garnet eyes of the gunman, the end of Cerberus smoking slightly. He looked like he was ready to bite the drunk's head off.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself in the near future... or I may just allow my aim to slip up." he said, clicking the hammer back and raising the gun a few millimeters. The drunk up and ran straight out the door. Vincent placed his gun back against his hip and stared down at the woman at his hip.

" I leave for a minute and you've men flocking to you.. Should I hire a professional bodyguard?" he teased and she laughed.

"No, I think you'll do fine."


End file.
